


Morning Kiss and Caress

by UsedRomance



Series: Secret Sharing and Sun Paths [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Morning After, catboy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedRomance/pseuds/UsedRomance
Summary: Harry has ears that no one is supposed to know about. Eggsy discovers them the morning after their martini tutorial.





	Morning Kiss and Caress

**Author's Note:**

> "someone write me a hartwin fic with catboy!harry hart bc i saw art of it and now i need it." - zombiisheep
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive I guess?

Harry had always been grateful for his rich hair; it gave him a certain malleability in his presentation depending on what his mission was; he could slide either direction on the age scale, look severe or welcoming depending on how he shaped it or what he used to style it or even what direction he parted it. 

Mostly, though, he was grateful it was thick enough to cover his ears. 

Not many people knew about them; with so much stigma about hybrids, it had always been much simpler to pretend he was as human as could be. He went to the same barber his father and grandfather had gone to, a family who shared their distinctive trait. If any tech fitting required hands even  _near_ his head, the team knew that only Merlin would be allowed to complete the task. On the rare occasion he felt inclined to find a lover, he had to be mindful that their hands stayed away from his hair; he was always out the door as soon as they fell asleep. No one who might use his physiology against him was privy to his identity as a hybrid. 

But for all his careful coiffing and previously fleeting intimacies, he could only purr when he woke up to a hand stroking at the soft patches joining his furry ears to his head, a sensation not felt since he was a boy. After a second's pause, as if to waiting to see if Harry would stop him, Eggsy continued the rhythmic caresses.  

"Didn't know you was a pet." 

And just like that, the kinesthetic spell was broken, the sleep soft haze lifted, and his purring cut off with a small sigh of resignation. The man raised himself to sit up beside Eggsy and tried to reassemble the familiar façade of normalcy even as he knew Eggsy could no less un-see his ears than they he could undo their previous night's entanglement. "'Hybrid' is the more general and appropriate term."  

"Ah, sorry then." He heard the youth shuffle to sit up as well, felt the warmth of him along his right though he maintained a modicum of distance. "I just never met one. I s'pose you didn't mean for me to find out." 

Of course, Harry had wished for no one besides Merlin to find out about his mutation. But after the martinis, which were meant only as an educational tool, then the escalation from hesitant touches to heated kissing - 

"No, this wasn't my intention. I would be grateful if you kept this private." He just barely kept himself from teasing at his hair, knowing there would be no point in such attempts without a mirror. 

"Course... but can I ask why they're shaped like that? That's not from like an injury or nothing?" 

Harry flushed and felt his ears twitching from embarrassment. The only drawback of having been so skillful in hiding them meant he wasn't prepared for such a question, though he has received much ogling when he was younger and it had been more common for hybrids to present their mutations freely. 

Eggsy seemed to have noticed the slight movement, and Harry felt the heat of a hand near but just above his ears, a silent request for permission and an offer of comfort. After a second of an internal token debate, Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the cup of the boy's palm, giving in to the habitually-quashed instinct to be touched in so sensitive a place. 

There was no sense in denying himself, was there? He already broached the line between mentor and mentee; what was one more line? Why shouldn't he relish the tender affection? Accepting the fact that Eggsy was now one of the few humans to have the privilege of doing so, Harry repositioned himself in front of the youth's crossed legs and lay his head on a muscular lap, reaching for the boy's frozen hand and replacing it between his ears. He might as well use a sliver of their remaining time together to luxuriate in the attention given to the long-neglected organs. Eggsy just chuckled before resuming his ministrations, much to the brunet's pleasure.

"My family has a strain of foldex which typically manifests in our men, and this often results in perpetually tucked-down ears. They were a matter of fascination for my human schoolmates and even other hybrids, but they proved to be blessing when I grew older and preferred to hide them. They are... convenient." 

"They're  _adorable_ _._ " The correction came with finger tips tracing the curve of the ears, eliciting a throaty purr. He seemed intent on investigating every hair, every twitching muscle. And Harry wanted to let him, feeling like he could stay here for hours and make up for the years of self-denial in a single sitting. 

"I should start breakfast soon," he reminded Eggsy and himself instead. "I wanted to show you the proper cutlery to use during different courses." 

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Harry raised himself up on his arms, but was stopped short from leaving the bed completely by lips over his and a quick brush through his hair that set off his purring once again.

Eggsy grinned unashamedly in response to the light nip to his wrist. "Maybe after breakfast, you wanna show me what else you like? 'Cause I don't think I'm gonna have my hands off these for the rest of the day." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! usedromance


End file.
